This invention relates to mounting brackets for motors, and in particular, to a bracket which reduces or isolates motor vibration.
Many products, such as air conditioners and dehumidifiers, use fans to induce a draft to pull air to be treated into the device. The motors are mounted in these devices by means of brackets which, in turn, are secured to structural supports within the devices. An example of a prior art bracket 101 is shown in FIGS. 15 and 16. As can be seen, the prior art bracket is a generally U-shaped bracket. The motor is secured to this bracket by way of throughbolts which extend through bolt holes 103 in base 105 of the bracket. Arms 107 extend upwardly and away from base 105 and any motor that is secured to the bracket. A vertical section 109 extends upwardly from arm 107 and has a flange 111 at the top thereof. Flange 111 has bolt holes 113 to secure the bracket and motor to the device.
While such prior art brackets work for their intended purpose, in use, brackets such as bracket 101, allow the motor to vibrate, sometimes severely. Vibrations in turn cause the unit to generate noise, often at an unacceptable level. The problem of noise often is accentuated because of the cantilever action caused by the fan blade curvature, particularly if the blade is unbalanced for any reason. The bracket described hereinafter overcomes these prior art problems through a unique structural arrangment for providing isolation of the motor/blade combinations from the assoicated mounting structures.